(LOVE) Sickness
by CandyPonPon
Summary: Star thinks she's sick with an unidentified disease that causes her to blush whenever she's with Marco. Starco one shot


**Been a while** **since** **I wrote a Starco fic. Thx so much to those who read and reviewed my previous stories. Luv ya❤️❤️❤️**

Star Butterfly was sick.

Or she thought she was.

She touched her chest which was beating rocket fast. She touched her face which was burning hot. She felt her lips and they were trembling as they formed a smile. Was she sick? She felt like she was about to faint. The heat in her body was way too much for her to handle. Her throat felt dry and she couldn't manage to think.

"Um...Star?"

Marco's words bought her back to reality. Marco was standing in the kitchen and holding out a half bitten cupcake. "Were you listening? I asked you if you want to finish this cupcake."

Star blushed and jumped across the room to the kitchen and grabbed the cupcake. Her fingers touched with Marco's hand and they both blushed. Star noticed the red faced Marco and panicked.

"Oh no, the sickness is getting to everybody!" Star shouted, to Marco's surprise. " Star, what are you talking about?" Marco asked while grabbing a glass of water.

Star turned to face Marco. "The sickness, Marco! The red-face, heart beating , lips trembling sickness!" Marco was confused. Star kept mumbling to herself and Marco decided to let the issue go.

Star finally quit mumbling and focused on the cupcake in hand. She blushed. An indirect kiss with Marco! She felt herself heating up once again. She ate the cupcake in one bite and smiled. Somehow the cupcake tasted better.

"Marco, the cupcake started tasting better so I'm going to go buy some more okay? Also, I'm going to buy some medicine and ask the pharmacist about this weird sickness." Marco frowned. " Sickness? We're not sick. Nobody's sick. And we already have a ton of medicine at home." Star glared at him. "It's...not..just..a ..normal...sickness...Marco., it's unidentified..."

Marco shrugged and went to his room. He face palmed himself and muttered, "Geez, it's as if my heart wouldn't give me a break at all.." He decided to sleep for a while until His favourite princess comes back.

...

"So you're saying that this sickness is normal?"

Star was at the pharmacy and was talking to the pharmacist. The pharmacist grinned and nodded. "Yup this is totally normal for everyone. And it's not a sickness. It's when you feel special towards a certain someone. " Star rubbed her chin playfully. "So it's not a sickness...what do you call it then?" The Pharmacist smiled.

"Love"

Star's eyes widened and she blushed.

"L-l-love?!" The Pharmacist smiled and pet her new pet unicorn that Star just gave her. "Yes, Love. It would be new to you at first but you'll get use to it eventually. You'll be falling deeper and deeper in love every second." Star blushed madly. She was in love with Marco?! Marco?! It kind of made sense now.

"So it's not sickness but it's l-l-love?" Star asked. The pharmacist grinned. "Well, I guess you could call it as love sickness." Star blushed even more. "Love sickness?!" "Yes,and if the party loves you too then I guess he got infected."

Star blushed as she remembered Marco's red face that morning. She waves goodbye to the pharmacist and ran home.

...

Marco woke up from his nap and sighed. The first thought he had was Star Butterfly. He blushed as he recalled his dream of Star eating his cupcake, resulting to Star getting HIS indirect kiss. Wait, that wasn't a dream. Marco blushed and screamed in a pillow as he recalled the reality of his hand touching Star's finger.

"This can't go on. All I do is think about her.."

Suddenly, a loud bang was caused downstairs. Marco went out of his room to see Star panting. When she saw Marco, she blushed deeply. She hid her face in her hands as she mumbled. Marco still didn't understand why. She then turn to Marco in a sudden and pointed to him. "Marco!" Marco flinched and went downstairs. "Star, are you okay?"

Star mumbled a few more words before opening her mouth. "Marco, I've went to ask the pharmacist about this sickness and the pharmacist said it wasn't a sickness." Marco smiled, glad that Star would finally drop it. "Star, I told you that you're absolutely fine."

Star fidget and looked at Marco. "Actually, she said it was something else. I'll call it the thing." Marco laughed. "Okay?" Star breath in. " I asked almost everyone I knew about the thing and they both reply to the same symptoms. So I was sure I was infected by the thing." Marco raises an eyebrow. "Sure?" Star was now staring at Marco. "Marco, you had those symptoms too and I think you're infected aswell." Marco sighed. " Can you please tell me what the thing is?" Star blushed deeply and said,

"Love"

Marco had the same expression as Star when she first heard that word today. He blushed red and coughed. "W-What about it?" Star was still blushing as she continued. "Well, a person told me that love is something that gives the feeling of cherish-it-or-regret-it and I don't want to regret anything so listen to what I have to say." Marco blushed and signaled her to go on. Marco was practically praying it would be what he thought.

Star's face was so red it seemed as if her face was about to burst. Finally, she gathered up her courage, closed her eyes and said,

"MARCO, I LOVE YOU!"

Marco blushed redder than he ever had in his life. This was something that he thought only exist in his dreams. But the chance of turning it to reality was really small for him. Yet, it happened.

Star opened one eye to see his reaction. Was he disgusted? Will he kick her out? Will think of her as the worst thing ever?

Marco moved himself closer to her and hugged Star tightly. Star's eyes widened and she smiled, hugging him back. She can feel the happiness and his speeding heart rate next to her.

"Star?" Star jolted and looked at Marco's eyes, the pair of eyes that captivated her. "Yup?" Marco smiled. "This sickness of yours? I might have been infected. It's pretty contagious after all." Star laughed.

Marco grabbed Star's chin so she would be facing him. He eyed those pink plump lips before moving his own lips closer to hers. Star got the message and moved closer as well. Marco crushed his lips on Star's and Star began to kiss him back. The thing that Star once thought was sickness began to take place. Their hearts beated faster and faster and their bodies started feeling weak.

They finally stopped kissing and sat on the couch together. Star was beaming and Marco was blushing madly while covering his face. Star leaned closer to Marco and smiled that sweet smile of hers. "Marco, that made me feel really good inside. Wanna kiss again?" Marco blushed before interwoning his fingers with Star's and grinned.

"Sure, after all, I love you too."


End file.
